


I Woke Up Like This

by Pebblesinthelake



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers go on vacation, Bucky is thirsty, Clint loves his sleep, Profanity, almost nudity, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblesinthelake/pseuds/Pebblesinthelake
Summary: The Avengers go on vacation. Clint sleeps mostly naked. Rude villains attack way too early in the morning.





	I Woke Up Like This

Clint usually wasn’t this slow to wake. In his defense, he was on vacation.

Some might try to say that one could not vacation from Avenging. He begged to differ. Clint had battled aliens, killer robots, and whatever other weird enemies the villains came up with, and all he had was a bow and arrow. Very human Clint Barton, with nothing but his archery skills had fought off an army of evil robots in a flying city! 

So yes, Clint felt nothing but secure in saying that he and the other Avengers very much deserved, even needed, a vacation. Therefore, they had all packed for about a week and headed to some property that Tony owned in upstate New York. 

As Clint laid face down in bed, he slowly gained awareness. He felt his bed shake beneath him but, being mostly asleep still, ignored the movement and simply rolled over to a more comfortable position. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and rubble rained down on the bed from anewly demolished wall.

Now wide awake, Clint rolled off the bed away from the used-to-be wall. From the floor he reached under the bed and grabbed his bow and quiver. 

Dashing around the bed and out into the yard, he surveyed the scene. The rest of the team was scattered around trying to engage the flying figure in battle, all in their pajamas. He caught a glimpse of Tony in matching Iron Man shirt and pants. Unfortunately for Clint, this meant he was standing in the middle of the action wearing nothing but a pair of underwear that didn’t exactly cover his ass.

But now wasn’t the time to think about that, now was the time to beat up whatever villain decided to come and ruin their vacation.

Each of the Avengers were battling the best they could against Count Nefaria; Cap’s shield was ricocheting around while Natasha flung several widow bites towards him. Tony only had his gauntlets, still waiting on the rest of his suit to join him. Clint began firing arrows and across the yard Thor was whirling up a small storm. But the count had proved a worthy opponent many times before.

Bruce and Bucky were nowhere to be seen. It made sense as the Hulk often created as many problems as he solved and Bucky hadn’t really seen any action since Steve and Sam found him, but it would have been nice to have the extra help.

Luckily, unbeknownst to everyone in the yard, Bucky was slowly making his way to the edge of the roof with his rifle. According to Steve adamantium was one of the few things that could hurt this guy. It just so happened that Bucky liked to keep ammunition made of a load of different materials, the regular lead, some vibranium, even silver for the odd werewolf, and blessedly adamantium.

The sniper set up his gun on the edge of the roof and took the time to look down at the scene below. He surveyed the team in their pjs dancing around the back yard. The sight of Tony half in his suit with his alter-ego’s merchandise poking out made Bucky want to laugh. Then his eyes found Clint and he stopped breathing. 

The archer was standing there with an arrow pulled back ready to fire, but all he was wearing was a thong. His already defined abs and biceps were on display and flexed as he shot arrow after arrow. 

After a few seconds of staring at Clint, Bucky was brought back to the battle as Thor’s hammer whizzed past him and back to its owner. He made quick work of setting up his weapon and taking aim. A well placed bullet brought the villain down and he was quickly subdued and detained by Steve and Tony.

Clint looked up to the rooftop to see Bucky standing and looking down at the scene. 

_ Nice underwear _ Bucky signed. 

Clint felt his cheeks heat up and then his ears as the blush traveled to cover his whole head. Before he could respond Natasha pulled his attention away when she tapped him on the shoulder and held out his hearing aids. Clint quickly put them in and turned them on so he could discuss how they were going to deal with this bastard that had rudely woken him and interrupted his vacation.

“Maybe you should put some more clothes on,” She recommended, but she seemed amused.

“Do I have to,” Clint whined even as he made his way to the new entry to his room. 

Bucky was just entering the yard as Clint re-entered with the addition of a pair of sweatpants riding low on his hips. When Clint caught the other man’s eyes he swore he saw disappointment in them. He smirked to himself as they joined the others discussing Count Nefaria.

“I thought this guy was supposed to be dead,” Steve said.

“No,apparently, he was in SHEILD custody, and when it imploded many of those like him escaped or started working for Hydra,” Natasha supplied as she joined the group after talking to Nefaria. 

Steve and Bucky both stiffened at the mention of the old organizations. It was still a touchy subject for everybody so Clint quickly moved the conversation along.

“Well what are we supposed to do with him now? I’m not cutting my vacation short to take him wherever crazy villains are being held now.”

“I say we lock him in one of the extra rooms and call Fury to come deal with him,” Tony offers.

“Well we need to make sure he is properly restrained,” Steve began as him, Tony, and Natasha walked over to Nefaria and left to sort that out, leaving Bucky and Clint alone in the yard.

Clint was still shirtless and Bucky found that it was giving his brain some trouble. He couldn’t seem to string a sentence together and his eyes kept being pulled to Clint’s stomach. The archer’s sweatpants hung low on his hips and Bucky kept picturing the underwear he knew was under the gray material. He finally forced his eyes up to Clint’s face to see the other man smirking at him.

“I mean, you can keep looking if you want. I’m not complaining.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I could do more than stare, as long as you’re not complainin’.”

The two men had slowly been getting to know each other and dancing around one another. After the initial awkwardness that the whole team felt around the ex-Winter Soldier, Clint set about forming a fast friendship. They bonded over similar trauma and shared sarcasm. Now it seemed to Clint that they were both ready to move their relationship forward. 

“Well, I do need somewhere to stay tonight since Nefaria decided to make the wall of my room a window.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mandatory Fun Day. Let me know what you think!


End file.
